


Buying a Bard, 4

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Buying a Bard [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, Semi Public, Semi Smut, Sugar Baby, Teasing, dom x sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt takes things a bit further, teasing Jaskier in basically public. Semi smut|rude language 😮|dom/sub|teasing basically.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Series: Buying a Bard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Buying a Bard, 4

**Author's Note:**

> If coming from tumblr, this will be part 5 :)

Jaskier got ready to go downstairs to eat lunch with Geralt. Today he took time making himself look especially pretty. A word that he normally wouldn't use about himself, sexy maybe, handsome sure, but pretty? And he wanted to be pretty for Geralt. He laughed to himself, if a week ago he'd said 'Jaskier, you're going to be owned by a Witcher next week, in every sense of the word' there's no way he'd have believed it. But he loved it. He messed his hair up a little, something he thought might make Geralt want him. Then he made his way down the stairs, and swayed his hips towards the table. Geralt looked him up and down, then pulled a chair out for him. As Jaskier sat in it, he pulled the chair close to him so that their legs were touching.

"Are you all done up for me?"  
Geralt smirked.

Jaskier wanted to be coy. He wanted to give him a sultry look combined with some off the cuff, sexy remark. But instead, he looked up at the blonde with his big blue eyes and almost moaned at him.

"Do I look good enough for you, sir? I tried my best."  
Geralt smiled back. He put his hand on the bards thigh and let it slowly slide up higher and higher.

"You look perfect."  
The inn keeper brought their food over. Geralt kept his hand on Jaskiers thigh. He felt like he was under a spell. His breathing low and heavy. He couldn't bring himself to thank the man. Geralt lifted his touch to start to eat. Jaskier audibly whimpered.

"I'm still here, little one. Eat your food."

Jaskier obeyed and ate everything, feeling like it would impress Geralt. He recieved a 'good boy' which made his heart melt. People had started to filter into the inn to drink at this point. They had their usual privateish table, and could look on at everyone else drinking. After a few drinks, which Geralt openly paid for, making a show of spending money on his toy, Jaskier was feeling a bit tipsy. He couldn't hold his drink the way the larger man could. But he didnt mind, he liked feeling weaker. As Jaskier giggled at the table, he gained attention from a girl across the room.

"You're getting looks from other people, my love. Maybe I should go over and tell them you're taken."  
Geralt said jealously.

Jaskier had gained a bit of confidence from the ale he'd consumed.

"Is that jealousy I can hear in your voice Geralt?"  
Jaskier giggled again.

Geralt put his hand behind Jaskiers head, laced his fingers through his roughed up hair and grasped at it, pulling Jaskiers head back, subtly enough that others wouldn't notice.

"I must have misheard. Could you repeat that?"

Geralt growled into his ear.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry. I'm yours, you don't need to tell anyone off, I know I'm yours. I wont even look at anyone else if that's what you want."

"That's more like it."

Geralt moved his other hand onto the poets thigh again.

"Where were we?"  
He continued up his leg, almost touching the ever growing ache of his toy, before he stopped.

"Do you like being spoiled by your Master?"

Jaskier blinked hard.

"I- I, sir, please, can we go somewhere more private. I'm finding it hard to stay... Decent."

Geralt smiled into his ear, letting his lips touch him.

"What are you worried about? I'm quite comfortable here."  
The witcher moved his hand further up. He hadn't gone this far with him yet and wanted to make sure it was okay. He paused, listened closely to Jaskiers heartbeat which was racing. His eyes semi closed. Nearly panting.

"Are you comfortable, little one?"  
Geralt moved his index finger over Jaskiers cock over his trousers. Jaskier nearly bit through his lip, his eyes popping out of his skull. His head was swimming. He had never been teased like this before. Geralt slid his whole hand over the poets rock hard member. Jaskier rolled his eyes into his skull.

"Sir. Please. If you keep going I'm- please."  
Geralt took his hand away and sat up straight. Then very matter of fact, as if nothing had happened says;

"Would you like another drink sweetheart?"  
Then gets up and goes to the bar. Jaskier left alone and wanting, again.


End file.
